My New Life
by LostandLonely
Summary: Kendra's life is miserable until her parents move her over 300 miles away! Can she keep her old life out of her new life, or will things wind up being the same as home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So today is the first day of my new school. Second semester and I finally convinced my parents to move me out of EL. Bad thing is I'm at a private school in Chicago. Over 300 miles away from my family and friends and the one guy I can picture being with for the rest of my life. But it's ok because I keep in touch with all of them, and it was a good thing I gout out of there and away from them though. You know meet new people. Though it is hard to meet guys when you're stuck in an all girls' school.

First class, what a drag, we watched a movie. Some sort of history class. This girl Amee and I passed a note back and forth. She told me about a party Friday night, and then she said she'd love to introduce me to her friends at lunch. Wow 1st period and I've already got it made. When Amee was showing me to my English class I noticed a boy roaming the halls.

"Isn't this an all girls' school?" I asked her after he disappeared down a long hallway.

"Yea why?"

"I could have sworn I just saw a guy walk down that hallway."

"Oh… It could have been one of the Damon twins. They go to the boys' school across town. Their mother works here. When they have the day off they come here to hang out with the girls'. I'd personally forget about them because they only go for the older girls. There will be better guys at the party I was telling you about. Don't forget to meet me at your locker after this and we'll go to lunch. Bye." She said and walked off.

English my favorite class back home. I got to write, write, write, write, write! "Today class we will be watching a movie on the life of William Shakespeare." The teacher said. 'Oh no. Not another movie.' I took a seat in the back of the room where no one else was sitting. Then the teacher walked over to me. "You must be Kendra. I'm Mrs. Damon."

'Mrs. Damon. Whoa hold up. Isn't Damon the name of that kid I saw? Yikes!' "It's nice to meet you. I do have a question. Is this Sophomore English by any chance?"

"No this is Junior English. Why do you ask?"

"Because I learned about Shakespeare last year and this year I was taking Composition."

"Oh… well I'll have to talk to Ms. Durby about that. I'll go see her after the movie starts. Thank you for informing me."

"Your welcome." I said. After the movie started she left the room, and a guy came in through the back. All the girls were watching the movie so they didn't hear him come in. When I turned around he threw his hands up and then placed his finger to his lips as if to silence me. I found it kind of funny but controlled my laughter. He came and sat down next to me.

"You must be new."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You turned around! All the girls know not to look at the back door when it opens."

"Oh… is that like a rule or something?"

"Yeah, you'll read about it in that stack of papers you've got there. SO boring movie or are you a bad girl who doesn't pay attention in class?" He asked whispering.

"You could say both. But I've already seen this movie last year."

"Yeah public schools are ahead of private schools."

"How'd you know I was from a public school?"

"Well for one their ahead of us and for two… I can't help reading my mom's information about the new girls! I always look to see what interests she has!"

"So how much do you know about me?"

"Well I know you play Tennis which is cool because I do too! You were in Peer Mediation which is fine because it shows that you like to help your peers. You come here from a little town of Auburn, Maine and you've never been to a private school before. I also hear that you're really very smart you just need someone to light a firecracker under your butt. I heard my mom saying that to someone on the phone! I wasn't listening to her conversation till I heard you're name though!" He said smiling at me.

"Well that's wonderful. You know all this about me and all I know is your mom is Mrs. Damon!"

He laughed, and oh what a cute laugh it was! "Ben. My brother is Sam he's probably walking around snooping the halls for those Senior girls! You'll probably hear that I like those girls, but I don't. At least not the way people say I do. I'm pretty sure if you keep talking to Amee… she'll tell you a lot about me. Some true, some rumors! Sorry I kinda saw you girls in the hall on your way here. But anyway Amee doesn't like me and Sam because she used to be the underclassmen that hung out with the Senior girls, until we appeared one day. Sam said something about liking older girls and they kinda told Amee to get lost because she was younger. I liked her for a while but then she just kept blaming me and blowing me off for those 'hunks' at parties." I slipped mine and Amee's note into the middle of the pile of my papers. "Get invited to one of her parties?"

"Yeah… she said she'd introduce me to a bunch of people. I don't know how I'll get there yet though. I kinda live on campus. I can hopefully get permission to be off campus that night."

"Hey I can fix that for you!"

"Really? How?" I asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch. I'll find ya! I know where Amee sits." He said and took off. Then a girl came and sat beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

"He keeps this seat nice and warm." She said laughing. "But then again who doesn't when the sit here for that long. He likes you and he doesn't even know you're favorite color. If he asks you to go steady… tell him you want to get to know him better! Ben likes that you don't jump into things because he wants you to. What do you think of him?"

"He knows a lot about me! He seems cool. I guess."

"If you like him when you get to know him go for it. He's really a trustworthy, simple, caring guy." She informed me.

"Did you used to date him?"

"Haha. No. Are you kidding me? He's my cousin." She said laughing. "I'm Sara."

"Kendra. Everyone back home calls me Kengy though."

"I like those names. Way cool. So that party! You can spend the night at my house! Ben will take us. I mean seeing as it's at Sam's girlfriend's house everyone will be there. But don't worry about it. Stick with us and everything will be fine. See ya later." She said following the class out of the room. I walked to my locker and there was a note on it.

"Kengy got a note on her first day! This has to be good!" Amee said.

"What do you mean it has to be good?"

"Well usually when there's a note on your locker the teachers at the boys' school have come over and left notes from the boys! I got one from Jake!" This other girl said.

"This is Amber. Jake is her boyfriend!"

"Who's it from Kengy?" Amber asked.

I opened the note.

Kengy

I can't wait till after school. I hope you'll meet me outside in the visitor parking lot after your last class.

Signed,

Ben

"BEN!" Amee screamed. "How many Ben's are there at Highbow?"

"Um… I don't know. I can think of at least four." One girl said.

"Yea. Ben Adams, Ben Larson, Ben Samuel, and Ben Jacobs." Another named off.

"What about Ben Damon." Amber said.

"Yeah." Amee said taking my arm. "Sara. Is this your cousin's handwriting?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering." Amee said dragging me to lunch. Sara just smiled at me.

"Bye." I yelled and she waved. In the lunch room Amee went right to their table, with the other girls following. Who happened to be sitting there… Ben! And oh, my, god was he hott. I could not even believe this was the guy that was talking to me in English today. I could have died… then I though! Oh, my, GOD… there is two of them, I mean him, in this world. Amee slapped the piece of paper down on the table.

"Oh… so you got it!" He said smiling at me. His teeth so pearly white. I was on cloud nine!"

"Yeah! I did!" I answered.

"Good and I see Sara talked to you after I left the room!"

"Yeah, she did. You had this planned out already?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Why not? I knew by that cute baby picture you'd be the cutest thing I'd ever seen!" He said slipping something into my pocket. "So I'll see you… and Amee I'm guessing, after last period today?" He asked looking up at her.

"Sure. Why not?" She said. I smiled at her.

"Great, see you ladies later." He said walking off.

"How did he know where you'd be?" Amee asked me trying not to smile.

"I don't know. But he's hott." I answered playing dumb.

"Yeah, no shit." She said sitting down.

"Do you like him or something?"

"No, are you kidding me?"

"Oh just wondering." I said smiling. "So I can have him… if he wants me?"

"Be my guest!" She said walking to a vending machine.

"She used to like him until she got kicked out of 'their group'. She's blamed it all on him and forced herself into hating him, so now she's convinced she hates him. If that makes sense."

"Prefect sense!" I answered laughing. "He used to like her, until she started blowing him off. But shhhh I didn't tell you that."

"Wait you've talked to him?"

"Yeah in English. Well he kinda talked to me. He told me so much about myself it wasn't even funny."

"So he actually talked to you for one full period?"

"Yeah… why?" I asked.

"He never talks to underclassmen unless he really likes them. And he defiantly does not talk to new girls. You are my new best friend. I'm Alex." She said laughing.

"I'm…"

"Kengy!" Some girl screamed. I turned around to see who was calling me seeing as I didn't really know anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashlee?" I screamed. Amee came running over to the table as I went running over to Ashlee.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Trying to get as far away from home as possible! What about you… What happened to 7th Heaven?"

"They took me off because Simon was going away. It was queer. But anyway I thought you were happy at home."

"I was but I wasn't happy at school. So I finally convinced my parents to move me out of EL. I couldn't stand being in a school full of liars and people who seemed to care when they wanted something back. So here I am!" I said sitting down at a table.

"Well hey I'm having a party Friday night…" Ashlee started.

"She's already been invited!" Ben said walking over to us.

"Oh really! By who?"

"Me! I didn't know you two knew each other…"

"Oh that's great! So now you'll be there. Well I have to get back to class. I'll see you later?" She asked me.

"You know it!" I said hugging her.

"You know the number if you need anything! On and I heard you were living on campus… Sam told me! I'll fix that love. You know you can count on me!" Ashlee said leaving the lunchroom.

"I'll walk you to your next class." Ben said looking worried.

"Me too." Amee said grabbing my arm.

"Um… ok!" I said grabbing Bens arm. He smiled.

"So um… Ashlee… Not the type of girl you want to hang around!" Amee said.

"Whoa…" I said stopping in the middle of the hall. "I did not just hear that."

"What?" she asked.

"You did not just tell me I could not hang out with my best friend. I come to this school to get away from people who didn't seem to care and run into the one person I can talk to about anything and everything, and you tell me I can't hang out with her? I don't think so. Do you feel the same way?" I asked looking at Ben

"She's your best friend? You mean you're her?" Amee asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Ok… now I think I love you!" Ben said now holding my hand.

"Ben Dawson! Where did my girlfriend take off too?"

"No clue bro but you have to come check this out!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is Kendra!" Ben said.

"Woooo. Ashlee was right!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm out of here." Amee said running into the bathroom.

"Does mom know who she is?"

"I don't think so."

"After school. Our house, I'll bring Ashlee over… No friends!"

"What about him…" Ben said.

"Who is he? Please fill me in because I am so lost." I screamed.

"To class!" Mrs. Dawson said.

"Mom… This is Kendra…" Ben said.

"Yes I know. The new girl." She replied.

"No mom, you don't know! Ashlee's best friend Kendra! You know who's missing!"

"Oh… No! Is it really! So he'll go out of that room after school! You are my savor!" She said squeezing me really tightly.

"Ok… Please fill me in because I have no clue what your talking about."

"That's ok we don't want you too excited but just be happy because you'll get a big surprise after school at my house!" Ben said pulling me down the hall to my next class.

"Um… Late?"

"Yes mama my mom told me to show her here because she had the wrong room. She's new… first day. Sorry about that. If you need any further instructions talk to my mom mama." Ben said winking at me.

"Thank you Ben. I'm Mrs. Anderson. You are?"

"Kendra."

"Ok Kendra you can have a seat next to… Ashlee."

'Yes!' I screamed in my head.

English II went by fast because all I could think about was what on earth these people were hiding from me. Ashlee couldn't have known but then again I'm sure if she did she'd be on their side and not tell me because it was a surprise. My first day at Harrison, an all girls private school, and I've already got a handful of friends, a guy that really likes me, a surprise, and I've been invited to a party… wait till everyone at home hears this! When class was over Ashlee grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the visitor parking lot.

"Sam's inside looking for the two of you. I'll go get him you stay here." Ben said.

"No, you and Kengy head to the house and Sam and I will catch up in a minute. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ashlee said winking at me. "Here's the key, soda's in the fridge."

"So what kind of surprise am I getting from people I hardly know?" I asked Ben after he passed Amee out front of the school.

"I can't tell you. But I'm hoping it will make you want to stay here longer." He said smiling at me. We pulled up to this huge house with a brick wall with a gate and a guard.

"Hey Jo! Ashlee gave me the key. She and Sam will be along in a few, she had to wait for him while he talked to my mom."

"Yeah. I'm sure." The guy, Jo, said laughing. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Kendra! She's new in town. Ashlee's best friend."

"Oh… well then, Ashlee and Sam best hurry up! The boy is getting antsy I hear."

"What? Am I thinking right? Do I really want to be here?" I asked.

"No you're probably not thinking right, and yes you want to be here! Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm not that type of guy." He said taking my hand. "Your surprise is here. But you have to wait for Ashlee, Sam and my mom!"


End file.
